


Sultry Senators

by theboohtoyourbah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboohtoyourbah/pseuds/theboohtoyourbah
Summary: oneshot written at 11 pm in 20 minutes on a discord call. Joe and Donald meet behind the scenes of their debate, and the emotions hidden beneath the surface become too much to bear.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sultry Senators

Joe sighed, leaning against the door he had closed just seconds earlier and slumping down against it. These debates always took a lot out of him, and this one was no exception. If anything, it was even more excruciating; he didn't know how much longer he could keep up this charade. Seeing him so passionate, screaming about his hatred of minorities, it made him feel electric. He wanted him to turn those beautiful blue orbs on him, to feel the power of those cheeto-stained hands as he pinned him against the wall and finally, finally, claimed his wanting body as his own. He got off the wall slowly, joints creaking, and moved to sit on the couch on the opposite side of the room. However, before he could so much as take a step away, the door opened, and in walked the object of his desires. He gulped instinctively, his wrinkled gullet sliding up and down as he tried to hide his churning emotions. Donald just stood there, silent, as if waiting for Joe to make the first move. He stared back, petrified under his harsh gaze, and glanced quickly down at his luscious lips before returning his icy glare once more. "So, that was some debate, huh-" Joe started, but before he could finish his half formed thought, he felt those pillow-soft lips smashed against his. He moaned instinctively, instantly deepening the kiss with his tongue, reveling in the taste of Big Mac and spray cheese that was so much more and yet so much better than he had ever dreamed. Donald gripped him tightly, one hand wound in his hair and another kneading his ass. Joe buckled into his touch and reached out, hands frantically searching over every inch he could get his hand on, taking in as much as he could before this dream ended, because he felt sure any second it would. But it didn't, and as they kissed, he felt a sharp tug downward on his shoulder. Taking the hint, he knelt to his knees, joints crackling as he settled onto the ground and pawed at his suit pants. Donald slid his enormous jacket onto the floor, and threaded his hands into Joe's hair as he slowly unzipped Donald's pants, maintaining eye contact as their intimacy deepened. He unhooked his belt and let out a gasp as his pants fell to the floor, and he could see his micro cock straining against his tightie whities. He quickly yanked them down and his mouth watered at the sight. Unlike the rest of him, his cock was a pale pink, the orange spray tan not quite reaching the more delicate region. Joe slowly reached out, still keeping his eyes trained on his as he gave a few small strokes. Donald's eyes fluttered shut and his grip in Joe's hair tightened, giving him all the permission he needed to reach out and taste. The spray cheese taste still lingered on his body, even here, and he bit back a moan at the feeling of his cock on his tongue. He ground against his heel for some relief, and within a few seconds, he felt Donald cum down the back of his throat with a strangled yell. He came not long after, rocking back and forth and panting. He and Donald locked eyes again, and just as Donald was about to say something, Voldemort apparated into the room. "Looking for a third?" he asked, licking his lips and eyeing the disheveled pair. He caught Donald's eye once more, and the two exchanged a fervent look. "I'm down for another round," Donald smirked, "what about you, Joe?" He'd never wanted anything more in his life.


End file.
